Retorno
by Senhorita Mizuki
Summary: Continuação de Memórias. Shaka sente algo de errado na morte de Camus, e vai para o mundo de Hades. Não, tem nada a ver com a saga de Hades, eu a escrevi antes de fazerem os OVAs. Yaoi, um pouco de dark lemon.


**Retorno**

Por Senhorita Kaho Mizuki

* * *

_Não te rias de mim, meu anjo lindo!  
__Por ti as noites eu velei chorando,  
__Por ti nos sonhos morrerei sorrindo!_

Álvares de Azevedo

* * *

Fazia meses que não atrevia a entrar naquele lugar, tão gelado quanto o dono que ali jazia. As paredes brilhavam congeladas, vestígio da última batalha que elas haviam presenciado. Shaka podia sentir a tristeza que imperava, as gotas de gelo no teto, em lágrimas interrompidas.

Mentalmente emitiu uma oração em respeito, num pedido de permissão de sua entrada. Foi um impulso que o levara até ali, uma sensação estranha que o incomodava a algum tempo o atraía, mas apenas agora tomara coragem de ir.

Dirigiu-se para o centro do templo, onde um esquife de gelo grandioso fora erguido. Vestido elegantemente, como um lorde inglês, os anéis valiosos nos dedos longos, a postura altiva, como o fora na vida. Cisne o havia sepultado daquela forma, queria conservar a imagem de seu mestre assim, sua juventude perduraria para sempre.

Considerava aquilo extremamente mórbido, conservar o corpo dos mortos. Vieram da terra, e a ela deveriam retornar. Era a lei do ciclo natural da vida, os humanos nunca deveriam interferir nesse equilíbrio.

Independente disso deu a volta no imenso cubo, para uma visão geral da figura. Lembrou-se da época em que nem eram cavaleiros de ouro ainda, um bando de moleques que mal sabiam o que queria da vida. Mas um deles parecia ser diferente, mais resolvido e maduro, esse era Camus.

Apesar da idade próxima da dos outros, assumiu o posto de instrutor, supervisionando o treinamento dos demais garotos. Tinha calma e paciência, qualidades imprescindíveis para aturar adolescentes em fase de puberdade. Ao mesmo compasso, era quieto e sério, ficando meio afastado das brincadeiras. Arrependeu-se de não ter tido mais tempo com ele, ser seu amigo, achava suas atitudes um mero orgulho, tarde demais percebera que era apenas um rapaz tímido.

Acreditava que seu coração era frio e intocável, despertando-lhe uma admiração, pois era o que tentara ser, alguém que não fosse corrompido pelo ódio, nem pelo amor. O que descobrira ser impossível até para uma reencarnação divina como ele, era vulnerável a sentimentos e emoções, um ponto fraco que com tanto esforço tentara superar.

Encostou a mão espalmada no caixão transparente, pondo a outra rente ao peito, ia entoar uma oração pela paz de sua alma. Abriu a boca e a fechou novamente, franzindo as sobrancelhas. Algo estava errado, muito errado. Entendeu o que andava perturbando seu espírito, o que o trouxe àquela morada.

Deu um último olhar para o rosto impassível, fechando as pálpebras novamente antes de sair da casa de Aquário em direção da de Virgem.

OoO

De pé ao lado da cama desarrumada, as mãos cruzadas atrás das costas, observava o corpo esparramado sobre ela, os cabelos revoltos espalhando-se pelo travesseiro. O amplo peito nu mexia-se com a respiração pausada dos pulmões, a boca entreaberta, por onde um bafo quente saía.

Colocando um dos joelhos num dos lados do colchão, afundando um pouco, debruçou-se sobre a figura. Encostou o nariz na nuca, aspirando o cheiro de bálsamo. Deslizou os lábios pela pele macia do pescoço, subindo até o lóbulo da orelha, escondida entre os fios escuros. Mordiscou-o, imaginando-o como um pessegozinho suculento.

Arrepiando-se todo, acordou do sono pesado, abrindo um dos olhos para espiar quem o havia despertado. Sorriu ao reconhecer a criatura que vinha deixando-o enlouquecido ultimamente, uma mistura de inocência e luxúria que perturbava seu estado de espírito de uma forma tão embriagadora que não podia evitá-lo. Puxou a cabecinha loira para um beijo de bom dia. Encerrou-o afastando-se um pouco, para ver os olhos azuis claros a fitá-lo intensamente.

- Bom dia, meu querubim... - murmurou ainda sonolento.

O garoto riu do bocejo que deu, aproveitando para se enfiar debaixo dos lençóis, abraçando-o mais intimamente. Arregalou os olhos e soltou uma exclamação de surpresa.

- Está usando nada?

- Não acha que roupa incomoda um pouco durante a noite?

- Se incomoda ou não, estou pouco me lixando no momento... - respondeu com a voz rouca.

- Haha... O que faz aqui tão cedo?

- Vim ver se você queria fazer uns exercícios matinais, antes do café da manhã.

- Deixe-me ver... - levantou o lençol, olhando para dentro dele - acho que vou querer sim.

Agarrou o loiro, colocando-o em cima do seu tórax. Beijava-o com sofreguidão, enquanto suas mãos desceram pelas costas segurando as duas nádegas, apertando-o contra si, aproximando ainda mais os sexos pulsantes. Sem esperar, o rapaz livrou-se da própria roupa, jogando-a no chão. Com os dois joelhos apoiados em cada lado do moreno, guiou o membro rijo ao próprio orifício, descendo devagarinho por ele, até ser preenchido totalmente. Logo estava cavalgando sobre o outro, provocando-lhe ondas devastadoras de prazer.

Os gemidos frementes de ambos ecoaram pelas paredes do quarto, ao serem arrebatados pelo gozo mútuo. Os corpos banhados de suor e exaustos caíram na cama macia. Mas ainda não saciados completamente do desejo que os devoravam. O ato continuou dentro da imensa banheira, imersos na água vaporosa. Ensaboando um ao outro, estimulavam-se num ritual apaixonado.

Saíram finalmente satisfeitos, não havia melhor maneira de se começar um dia.

O moreno enxugava os cabelos longos sentado na cama, apenas usando uma toalha em volta da cintura. O outro se aproximou já vestido e com o cabelo seco, tomara cuidado para não molha-los, seria um escândalo se descobrissem o que vinha fazer ali.

- Posso secá-lo para você?

- Melhor não, se deixar, nós corremos o risco de não sairmos desse quarto mais.

- Que exagero, ainda é cedo!

- Cedo porque você praticamente madruga, não é?

Fez um bico, mostrando sua indignação. Qual era o problema com a hora que acordava? Só assim tinha mais tempo para ficar com ele.

Hyoga e Milo caminharam em direção das arenas. Em uma delas, avistaram ao longe um rapazinho de cabelos verdes, que se encontrava sentado com uma das pernas flexionadas, o queixo apoiado no joelho, a outra balançava. Parecia estar entediado ou decepcionado, olhando para o chão. Percebeu a presença dos dois em poucos segundos, acenando-lhes. Foram ao seu encontro.

- Bom dia, Shun!- Milo foi o primeiro a cumprimentá-lo.

- E aí?

- Bom dia... - sorriu gentilmente.

- Que está fazendo sozinho aqui? Não deveria ter começado seu treinamento?

- Deveria, mas Shaka não veio no horário. Fui para a Casa de Virgem para ver se estava lá, o encontrei meditando. Fiquei com receio de interromper.

- Por acaso Shaka estava sentado com as pernas cruzadas, o dedo indicador e polegar unidos e ressoando um som esquisito?- Escorpião imitou a descrição numa caricatura engraçada.

- Assim mesmo, por quê?

- Então esquece, ele chega a ficar nessa posição por dias inteiros. Fez bem em não interrompê-lo, a última vez que fiz isso ele quase me esfolou vivo...

- Ah... - ficou desanimado.

Olhou de Shun para Hyoga, uma idéia passou pela cabeça.

- Se não tiver nada para fazer, eu posso treinar vocês dois juntos, tem problema nenhum.

- Sério? Muito obrigado, senhor Milo.

Percebeu os olhares trocados pelos dois garotos, sorridentes. Revirou os olhos para cima e começou a andar sendo seguido por eles, "Ah, o amor...", balançou a cabeça.

OoO

Na Casa de Virgem, sobre um altar indiano, um ser divino de longos cabelos dourados. Como uma estátua de Buda, apenas coberto pela túnica branca presa em um dos ombros, os olhos eternamente cerrados para conter o poder que escondem. Mas o que se encontra ali é apenas a carcaça, o corpo está vazio. Sua alma viaja por outros mundos paralelos, procurando alguém em especial.

Passando intacto pelos infernos, as infinitas almas em inúmeras torturas, pedem clemência. Uma visão terrível, aqueles seres convulsos não paravam de chorar e gemer, na dor eterna a que estavam condenados. Procurava desesperado, não o aprazia nem um pouco aquele ambiente, seus braço e pernas eram segurados dificultando sua passagem. Livrou-se deles e flutuou sobre toda aquela confusão, tentando se acalmar e concentrar seu cosmos.

O inferno deveria ser o último refúgio que ele deveria estar, era muito estranho. Era como se sua alma tivesse se desligado do corpo, e simplesmente se perdido pelas inúmeras dimensões. Algo ou alguém o levara.

Fechou os olhos e silenciou tudo a sua volta, seu sétimo sentido elevado ao máximo, capaz de sentir tudo ao redor numa distância incrível. Pôde sentir quatro cosmos conhecidos, tentou localiza-los e surpreendeu-se. "O Reino de Hades?", pôs a mão na testa, deslizando os dedos pela farta franja, "não é possível...".

Na entrada do Reino dos Infernos, o guardião Cerberus guarda a porta, com suas duas cabeças ensandecidas. Shaka levanta a mão e entoa uma oração.

- Afasta-te Besta dos infernos.

Abaixando as cabeças servilmente, o monstro lhe dá a passagem, vencido. Aproximou-se do imenso trono do imperador daquele lugar, Hades, que antes havia sido subjugado por Athena em sua última batalha.

- Shaka? A que devo a honra de sua presença nesse meu humilde lar? Athena quer algo de mim?

- Vim por conta própria, há algo aqui que não lhe pertence, ou melhor, alguém que não deveria estar aqui.

- Ora, mas muitos aqui acham que não deveriam estar no inferno, não é uma coincidência?

- Não estou para brincadeiras, onde se encontra Camus?

- Camus?- o deus franziu a testa prontamente.

- É um Cavaleiro de Ouro, como eu.

- Bem. Há três cavaleiros que vieram para cá, confere Thanatos?

O servo surgiu ao seu lado, da escuridão.

- Confere, meu senhor. Foram três: Afrodite, Shura e Máscara da Morte.

- Não bate, eu senti quatro cosmos nessa direção! Onde eles estão?

- Leve-o até eles, não quero mais encrenca com esses cavaleiros. - disse dispensando-o.

O guerreiro da morte o levou até uma porta grande, no meio do nada. Indicou as maçanetas e o deixou sozinho diante dela. Lamúrias e gritos preenchiam seus ouvidos, abriu-a.

A luz intensa que saiu quase o cegou, piscou os olhos para ver melhor. Um imenso campo verde e florido estendia-se para além do portal, até onde sua vista alcançava. Incrivelmente a vida parecia pulsar dentro da morte.

Adentrou, certificando-se de que aquilo era real ou se era uma ilusão. Sentia a grama roçar nos seus pés e pernas ao andar sobre ela, suas narinas aspiraram o perfume doce das flores espalhadas em todo o canto. Não se ouvia mais aqueles sons de sofrimento, e sim o trinar de pássaros e. uma harpa? Que droga era aquela?

Avançou mais e mais, procurando insistentemente. Mais alguns passos e avistou um mirante, entre várias colunas gregas. Seguiu para a construção peculiar. De onde provinha a melodia misteriosa. Entrou admirando a beleza do interior, encontrando alguns jarros de vinho e copos vazios pelo caminho. Continuou olhando para o chão, tropeçando num pedaço de pano fino. Estendeu o olhar pelo resto dele, finalmente encontrando o que procurava.

O francês estava estirado numa cama, envolto por vários lençóis de linho branco, o corpo alvo e esbelto exposto, a cabeça dormente recostada num dos braços, os cabelos escuros caindo-lhe pela fronte e peito, num manto de seda. Agachou-se perto dele, contente por encontrá-lo, aparentemente, inteiro. Tirando os lençóis de cima, espantou-se. Estava com as mãos e os pés algemados, e presos por quatro corrente que foram atadas aos pilares em volta da cama. Segurou o rosto cuidadosamente entre as mãos, quem poderia ter feito aquilo?

Camus abriu os olhos cansados, estava extremamente fraco. Ao reconhecê-lo, pronunciou seu nome numa voz rouca, que parecia esforçar-se para sair da garganta. Sorriu aliviado, com seus olhos marejados por poder vê-lo novamente. Shaka o abraçou forte, o outro só tinha forças para chorar como uma criança.

- Saia de perto dele, ele é meu!

O loiro se virou assustado e foi atingido pela harpa que a pouco ouvira, Afrodite fumegava de raiva a alguns metros dos dois. Aquário segurou forte o braço de Virgem, num pedido mudo e socorro. Vendo o gesto, Peixes arreganhou a boca pintada, mostrando os dentes como uma fera.

- Eu falei para sair de perto dele, Shaka!

- O que está fazendo, Afrodite? Camus não deveria estar aqui, ainda mais desse jeito, preso!

- Porque não? Milo achou que iria terminar ficando com ele, mas eu o venci no final.

- Como?

- Passamos anos e anos competindo por ele- apontou para o francês- Milo tinha o trunfo de ser o amigo fiel, envenenando a cabeça de Camus contra mim!- falava de um modo ameaçador.- Cansei de ceder pacificamente, além de leva-lo comigo, o separei definitivamente daquele idiota!

- O que fez?- disse num fio de voz.

- Após a luta com Hyoga...- Camus adiantou-se, protegendo-se atrás do loiro- acho que meu espírito desprendeu-se, estava tão fraco...Cheguei a ver meu corpo no chão e o de Hyoga, depois não sei o que me sucedeu...

- Depois de morrer, percebi Camus vagando moribundo, o agarrei levando-o junto comigo para onde eu fosse.- completou Afrodite.

- Você foi capaz disso? Se o amava porque não o deixou voltar ao corpo? Por isso Athena não o ressuscitou, não encontrou a alma de Camus!

- Eu preciso dele, não entende. Se ele não fosse meu, seria de mais ninguém!

- Está completamente maluco, ou sempre foi e nunca percebemos... - murmurou ainda incrédulo com o que ouvia.

- Não adianta falar com ele, eu já tentei faze-lo ver a realidade...

Pegou um copo jogado no chão quebrando-o e avançando para cima de Afrodite, fazendo-lhe um talho na face direita.

- AAHHHHH!Meu lindo rosto! Seu desgraçado!

Enquanto Peixes se desesperava olhando o estrago no espelho, Shaka soltou Camus, passando seus braços pelos ombros e segurou suas pernas, carregando-o nas costas.Aproveitando para sair correndo daquele lugar, tinha de encontrar a imensa porta. Correu pelo campo que percorrera, estava perdido, não podia deter-se ali.

- Aonde vai com a nossa única diversão nesse fim de mundo?

Foi interceptado por dois homens conhecidos, eram os cavaleiros de Capricórnio e Câncer, Shura e o Máscara da Morte. Recuou um passo, não havia saída. Afrodite os alcançou furioso, com a mão no ferimento.

- Mas o que temos aqui, nosso saudoso amigo, Shaka! O que o traz aqui?- Shura abriu os braços - Não vai me dar um abraço?

Recuou ainda mais, estava cercado. Eram três cavaleiros de Ouro contra um, olhou para o rosto recostado no seu ombro, Camus estava fraco demais, mal se mantinha preso a ele. Apertou as pernas para mantê-lo bem firme nos seus quadris, ia tentar passar por aqueles dois, "é agora ou nunca...". Correu entre a abertura estreita, empurrando primeiro Shura, mas o Máscara foi mais rápido e o deteve com um soco no estômago, que o fez vir ao chão com Aquário. Sua visão foi escurecendo até desmaiar completamente.

OoO

Estava começando a ficar preocupado, Shaka continuava na mesma posição fazia três dias. Era um absurdo o que fazia, mas devia estar se preocupando a toa. Era um homem crescido e devia saber se cuidar muito bem. Já o vira fazer aquilo antes, abandonar o corpo e voltar normalmente.

De frente para a figura serena, Milo tentava encontrar alguma coisa errada, mas parecia estar tudo em ordem. Balançou a cabeça para afastar os pensamentos ruins. "Shaka, Shaka, tinha que me largar com aqueles dois? Sabe que eu mal tenho capacidade de cuidar de um. Aliás, estão nem aí com o treinamento, só querem saber de brincar o tempo todo". Suspirou inconformado, estava atrasado. Mas nem deviam ter notado a sua falta, deviam estar de namorico. Assim não havia santo que agüentasse.

Ficou 3 horas tentando ensinar-lhes um exercício de equilíbrio, e acabou se estressando e ficando com fome.

- Chega!- gritou assustando os garotos - vamos almoçar na cidade, estou com uma baita vontade de comer um prato desse tamanho de carneiro. - mostrou estendendo os braços.

- Você quer ir, Shun?- Hyoga recebeu um aceno afirmativo.

Comeram num restaurante típico, como sempre, cheio de turistas. Despertavam curiosidade, principalmente das moças, que flertavam com eles, inutilmente. Milo estava mais interessado em devorar seu prato delicioso, Shun e Hyoga conversavam animadamente alheios ao que acontecia em volta deles. Após a refeição, decidiram tomar um sorvete antes de voltarem para o Santuário. Estavam pagando o sorveteiro, quando um homem alto, musculoso e negro aproximou-se deles.

- Dando uma de babá, Milo?

- O que? Aldebaran? Quando você chegou, meu velho?

- Há duas horas - levantou uma mala para mostrar.- matei as saudades do meu país, mas tive que voltar.

- Você me prometeu me levar ao Brasil para conhecer as praias de lá, eu não esqueci.

- Hahaha! O convite ainda está de pé. Opa! Olá meninos!

- Oi. - responderam.

- Ei, estão voltando para o Santuário? Vamos dar um role pela cidade!

- Tudo bem, não estou mais com clima para continuar o treinamento...

- Vamos aonde?- Shun estava ansioso para poder espairecer um pouco.

- Não sei. Passear pelo mercado, que tal?

- Vamos... - Hyoga deu de ombros.

OoO

Abriu os olhos, baqueado, sua barriga doía terrivelmente. Ao passar a mão na região, percebeu duas correntes enfeitadas nos pulsos. Estava deitado nu numa cama macia, a mesma que havia visto ao entrar no mirante. Virou-se para o outro lado da cama, Camus encontrava-se ferido, quase se esvaindo. Havia hematomas em todo o tórax e braços, o sangue seco nos cantos da boca e dos olhos. O seu estado era deplorável, abraçou-o, encostando sua cabeça na curva do pescoço, beijando-a ternamente.

- Céus, o que fizeram com você?- pronunciou num fio de voz.

- Dói muito, Shaka... - escondeu o rosto no seu peito.

Os três cavaleiros apareceram, e Virgem o segurou mais forte. Afrodite o tirou bruscamente dos seus braços, não pôde alcançá-lo, estava preso.

- Falei para não machucarem ele, são uns animais!

- Não precisa se preocupar mais, temos uma diversãozinha nova para nos ocuparmos. - Máscara percorreu o corpo vulnerável de Shaka com o olhar, passando a língua pelos lábios.

- Não deveria ter se arriscado a vir aqui, ficará para nos distrairmos pela eternidade. - Shura riu sarcasticamente.

Viu os dois aproximarem juntos, foi para trás, mas acabou batendo as costas na parede. Do outro lado, Camus o olhava triste, enquanto Peixes derramava água em seu peito, limpando-o. segurando seu rosto com força, Câncer o beijou, esmagando impiedosamente os lábios rosados. Chutou-o para longe, limpando a boca e cuspindo, com uma expressão de nojo. Riu e fez um sinal para Capricórnio, que veio por trás de si, prendendo seus braços e suas pernas, abrindo-as na frente dos olhos insanos do outro cavaleiro.

- Vamos ver se sou tão repugnante assim...

Máscara desceu até a virilha, tomando-o nas mãos e resvalando a língua pelo sexo do loiro. Tentava resistir ao ataque a todo custo, estava ali em espírito, como eles, mas parecia que tinham as mesmas fraquezas da carne humana. Seus esforços foram em vão, crescia cada vez mais nas mãos do inimigo, os gemidos saíam involuntariamente da garganta. Com lágrimas nos olhos, virou-se para Camus, suplicante. Este não agüentava vê-lo rendido daquela maneira, tentou levantar, mas Afrodite o manteve no lugar.

- Fique quieto e apenas olhe!

- Afrodite, por favor... vão machucá-lo...Não os deixe continuar, deixe-o ir...

- E o que eu ganho?

- Sou todo seu, prometo não resistir mais... - acariciou-lhe o peito branco.

- Isso eu já tenho, e pego na hora que eu quiser.

Tomou a boca forçando a língua para dentro, o francês sentiu o gosto de sangue na garganta com a invasão brusca. Puxou seus cabelos, obrigando-o a abrir mais para explorar melhor.

Câncer olhou satisfeito para a ereção pulsante de Virgem, mirando-o maliciosamente. Massageou a si próprio debruçando-se sobre o loiro, tomando-lhe a boca que se abrira com os gemidos. Vendo os dois sexos rijos roçando-se um no outro, Shura começou a ficar excitado.

- Vamos logo com isso, eu também quero.

- Certo, segura firme. Abra mais, não consigo enxergar o buraco.

Afastou mais as pernas de Shaka, deixando-o totalmente a mercê do cavaleiro faminto. Encontrou o pequeno orifício com a ponta, penetrando com tudo, sem dó nem piedade. Virgem gritou com a invasão dolorosa, sentiu ser rasgado ao meio. Capricórnio intercalava mordidas e lambidas na sua nuca, afastando os fios dourados com o nariz.

Sem se preocupar com a dor do loiro, começou as investidas duras. Movimentava-se intensamente dentro ele, o sexo de Shaka sendo friccionado entre os dois abdomens e o de Shura esfregava tenso nas suas costas suadas.

Observando tudo, Afrodite passou a estimular-se. Agarrou um punhado do cabelo de Camus, obrigando-o a ajoelhar entre suas pernas e sugar-lhe, enquanto via de camarote Shaka ser possuído com violência.

Terminou com uma estocada final, deixando o líquido fluir para dentro de Virgem, o sêmen do loiro banhou as duas barrigas. Peixes também acabou despejando na boca ferida do francês o fluído quente.

Largaram o corpo esgotado de Shaka na cama, estava cansado demais para reagir. Capricórnio inclinou-se sobre ele, preparando-se para penetrá-lo. Abriu os olhos assustado e deu outro grito de dor ao sentir ser invadido novamente. Tentou afasta-lo debilmente, batendo no peito musculoso de Shura, sem efeito. Furioso com a reação, o cavaleiro levantou o braço, descendo-lhe três tapas seguidos nas faces, um fio e sangue escorreu pelo canto dos lábios. Tonto com o golpe, deixou-se ser possuído, os quadris sendo levantados para uma melhor liberdade de entrada e saída ritmados.

Acelerou, o corpo de Shaka balançava com o movimento como um objeto inanimado. Shura ejaculou dentro do loiro, retirando-se em seguida e deitando saciado do seu lado.

Camus ainda tinha o gosto de Afrodite misturado com o de sangue na garganta, quando foi novamente puxado pelos cabelos e jogado para junto de Shaka. Foi ver como ele estava, depois do modo que foi atacado. Limpou como pôde seu rosto com os dedos, culpando-se por deixá-los fazer-lhe o que haviam feito com ele.

- Me dê cobertura, Camus. - sussurrou discretamente.

Esforçou-se para sentar, ficando na posição e meditação e começou a recitar um mantra. Entendendo prontamente o que queria fazer, o francês levantou-se cambaleante, decidido a enfrentá-los de frente. Os três os olharam incrédulos, rindo da fraqueza dele.

- O que pensa em fazer? Não tem forçar nem para manter-se em pé!

Ignorando o comentário, correu contra Shura, derrubando-o. Câncer o segurou por trás, tirando-o de cima de Capricórnio. Com o cotovelo, acertou o estômago dele, fazendo-o ajoelhar com os braços em volta da barriga. Afrodite partiu para cima, dando-lhe um soco. Percebendo o que Shaka fazia, atacou-o em seguida, sendo impedido por Camus. Recuperando-se, Shura passou o braço de ferro pelo pescoço do francês, sufocando-o.

Peixes continuou o avanço, prestes a desferir um soco em Virgem. Foi impedido por uma luz intensa que o cegou. As armaduras de Aquário e de Virgem surgiram, seguidas de Athena.

- Como se atrevem a atacarem meus guardiões, seus traidores?- a voz feminina ressoou imponente.

Com um gesto, fez as armaduras vestirem seus respectivos donos. Restaurados e com as energias recuperadas, os dois voltaram-se para os três inimigos, que recuavam de medo. Com a "Execução Aurora", Aquário congelou-os impedindo sua fuga. Virgem os levou para longe, com as "Seis Reencarnações".

Shaka virou-se para o amigo, pondo a mão em seu ombro.

- Vamos para casa...

O outro assentiu, ambos seguraram as mãos que a deusa oferecia. Levou-os para o mundo dos vivos.

Virgem abriu os olhos, encontrando-se na mesma posição de Buda, em cima do lótus. Saiu apressado da Casa, sem importar-se com o fato de estar descalço e usando apenas uma túnica. Chegou ofegante na Casa de Aquário, Saori já estava lá, em frente ao bloco de gelo.

- Afaste-se um pouco, Shaka.

A menina levantou a espada, segurando-a com as mãos unidas acima da cabeça. Desceu-a com tudo, partindo no meio. O gelo começou a rachar, partindo-se em pedacinhos. Camus caiu ao chão, ainda inanimado. Virgem correu até ele, virando-o para cima, colocou sua cabeça no colo. Athena agachou-se ao lado dos dois, pondo a mão na testa fria. Emitindo uma luz que envolveu todo o lugar, derretendo a camada de gelo das paredes e do teto. Aqueceu o corpo de Camus, este despertou de um sono profundo, quase sem volta.

Sorriu ao ver a garota de cabelos arroxeados, segurou sua mão e a beijou cortês, num agradecimento. A moça levantou-se, indo para fora do templo.

- Aonde vai, minha deusa?

- Tenho algumas contas a acertar com Hades, o que aconteceu prova que ele ainda ousa afrontar-me. Vou ensinar-lhe a não mais prejudicar os meus protegidos. A falta dele foi grave... - falou com o semblante tranqüilo e sorridente.

OoO

Milo, Aldebaran e os dois garotos voltaram de noite, haviam se distraído na cidade. Foram ao parque de diversões e depois a uma boate, Touro convenceu Escorpião de mentirem sobre a idade de Hyoga e Shun, mas os proibiu de beber. Andrômeda arrastou Cisne para a pista de dança, que foi a contragosto e embaraçado.

Fora um dia realmente divertido, estava precisando sair para uma farra. Não fazia issodesde que Camus morrera. Voltaram para o Santuário, pelo tom da voz e pelo jeito que Aldebaran ria e falava, o grandão deveria ter exagerado na bebida. Shun parou de repente, olhando para cima.

- O que foi?

- Olha lá!- apontou para a Casa de Aquário.

As luzes do templo estavam acesas, e parecia haver bastante movimento dentro. Hyoga ficou nervoso e saiu correndo em direção do local.

- Mas é uma falta de respeito!

- Espera Hyoga!- Shun correu atrás dele.

Touro também foi, deixando Milo estático olhando fixo um bom tempo. Depois andu, até a Casa de Virgem. Shaka não estava mais no trono de lótus, apareceu do seu lado, tocando seu braço de leve.

O moreno virou-se para ele, o outro se recostou nele, abraçando-o gentilmente. Franziu o cenho, confuso com a atitude, mas acabou correspondendo o abraço hesitante. Afastou-se um pouco e sorriu-lhe.

- Ele está de volta, nunca deveria ter ido.

- Ele?- arregalou os olhos - Ele? Como?- segurou-o pelos ombros, sacudindo-o.

- Você nem imagina pelo que teve de passar...

Hyoga adentrou como um furacão, seguido de Shun.

- Posso saber que raios esta acontecendo... aqui?

Havia vários cavaleiros no recinto, ao chegar, abriram um caminho até um homem alto de cabelos escuros que estava de costas. Este se voltou, encarando-o sorridente.

- Ah!É um fantasma! - Shun se escondeu atrás do loiro.

Não pôde evitar que seus olhos ficassem marejados de lágrimas, abaixou a cabeça para tentar esconde-las. O homem abriu os braços, emocionado.

- Mestre!

Correu a seu encontro, abraçando-o e afundando o rosto no seu pescoço. Todos em volta levantaram suas taças de vinho em um brinde.

- Me disseram que Milo o assumiu como discípulo, ele cuidou bem de você?

- Cuidou... - ficou com as faces ruborizadas, muito bem era pouco.

Após algum tempo, Shaka apareceu na festa, aproximando-se de Camus.

- Eu contei tudo a Milo, está tudo esclarecido.

- Onde ele esta?

- Na Casa de Escorpião...

Saiu discretamente, da celebração. O encontrou de costas, olhando para a lua cheia. Ouviu seus passos, mas não se virou para ele.

- Milo...

- Pare aí!

- Mas...

- Não quero que me veja assim, prometi nunca mais chorar por alguém. - baixou a cabeça, os ombros tremiam involuntariamente com os soluços. - Você me abandonou de novo, e sabia disso.

- Não era minha intenção magoá-lo... me perdoe...

Chegou perto dele, levando sua mão até sua cintura, encostando-se nele. Afundou o rosto entre os cabelos macios e ondulados, aspirando seu perfume. Milo arrepiou-se todo com a aproximação íntima, sua respiração acelerou junto com as batidas do coração.

- Preciso de você, _mon ange_... -murmurou próximo ao seu ouvido - Prometo nunca mais machuca-lo desse jeito, se eu quebrar essa promessa, faça o que quiser comigo.

Beijou a região pouco abaixo da orelha, provocando-lhe inúmeros arrepios por toda a espinha. A outra mão apareceu na sua frente segurando uma garrafa de vinho.

- Parece que temos um assunto para terminarmos.

Finalmente Milo virou-se para ele, cabisbaixo. Com a ponta dos dedos no queixo, o fez levantar seu rosto até encontrar os seus olhos molhados. Enxugou as faces um tanto rubras, beijando-o, outro o abraçou correspondendo. Camus desceu a mão pelas costas, parando na base, empurrando-o de encontro a si, confirmando o que acabara de dizer. Pararam o beijo para respirarem, os olhos de Mio voltaram à malícia de sempre.

- Parece não, nós _temos _um _loooongo_ assunto para resolvermos.

Voltou a beijá-lo com mais lascívia, esfregando-se nele até perderem o fôlego. Caíram no chão, deixando a garrafa escapar, mas pouco ligaram para ela. Tiraram as roupas incômodas e mataram as saudades dos momentos que nunca puderam ter. Não precisavam se preocupar com os outros, estavam todos festejando a três casas acima ocupados demais em se divertirem para darem pela falta dos dois amantes.

* * *

**FIM**

**Janeiro de 2002

* * *

**

N.A.: Foi escrito beeeeeeeeem antes dos Ovas de Hades, e tampouco havia lido o mangá na época.


End file.
